Head Boy
by Herbblade
Summary: Of course his father--and the entire Board of Governors--would pick that day to stop by. Heaven forbid Scorpius retain any sense of pride. "What are you doing?" "My job!" Oneshot, vague SM/RW


Head Boy

Sum: Of course his father--and the entire Board of Governors--would pick that day to stop by. Heaven forbid Scorpius actually retain any sense of pride. "What are you doing?" "My job!" Oneshot, SM/RW.

Author Notes: Vaguely goes with my other children-of-Harry-Potter fic, 'Being a Good Person,' but that's not required reading. The summaries are a similar format, because it entertains me, but other than my own entertainment, I OWN NOTHING. Enjoy the fic.

----

Scorpius Malfoy had been made Head Boy over the summer between his sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts, and he was completely shocked. He had been a Prefect, of course, but he hadn't exactly exerted himself to live up to McGonagall's long and holy list of expectations.

His father had been proud when he'd seen the letter and badge, and had clapped him on the shoulder while smiling in his faint way. Scorpius's mother had been more vocal, grabbing him into a hug and ruffling his hair in a way she hadn't done since he'd turned eleven.

Unsure of what had qualified him, Scorpius wanted only to retreat to his room and try and figure it out. He had always been bad at puzzles, and was a Ravenclaw only because of his sheer intelligence and dedication. He was occasionally locked out of the tower, but Scorpius would always just wander down to the library and return later to give it another shot.

Running a hand through his pale blonde hair, Scorpius was about to fall into his bed in exasperation when an owl pecked on his window aggressively. He recognized the clean, tawny owl immediately—Rose's seventeenth birthday present from her cousins. Moving over to the window, Scorpius opened it with a small smile.

The owl flew haughtily past him and dropped the letter next to Scorpius's owl before flying back out the window. Scorpius's smile grew as his dark brown owl ruffled her feathers agitatedly. Soothing her absentmindedly, Scorpius picked up the letter and smirked at the address.

_To: Scorp, in His House_

_From: The Only Person Who Can Call Him Scorp_

Breaking the seal impatiently, Scorpius found a typical Rose letter, penned in purple ink.

_Scorp—_

_We were over at the Potter's for Al's birthday when Neville (Professor Longbottom, as you know him) mentioned that McGonagall was making you Head Boy._

_Other than my dad's insistence that I tell you that if you abuse your power he'll hunt you down (ignore him), I want to tell you it's fantastic, and has thrown my being made Quidditch Captain last year out the window._

_Forewarning: don't you dare send me some rubbish about how you don't deserve it. I'd much rather have you over any of the other prefects, although Marisa Knowles is being made Head Girl, so you'll have to actually exercise your power to keep her from ruining everything. _

_I'll see you at school in a couple weeks, or maybe at Diagon Alley. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a couple days as a little holiday, so maybe I'll run into you._

_And don't bother replying if you're going to complain about not being a good choice. I won't read it._

—_Rose _

Putting the letter down and already planning a response, Scorpius grinned to himself and looked at his Head Boy badge. _Well,_ he thought, _If I'm not allowed to complain, I could enjoy it a little bit…_

----

A little over a month into his seventh year, Scorpius was doing well as Head Boy despite several sticky spots.

Half the Griffindors disliked him for beating their male prefect for the position, and all of the Slytherins thought he was a blood traitor for being a Ravenclaw in the first place.

Authority was an issue for Scorpius, even though the Head Girl was a Slytherin and should have helped him keep things under control. The problem with Marisa was that she had hated Rose for years, and Rose returned the feeling.

And Rose was used to spending time with Scorpius; time that Marisa now made a point of dominating.

Luckily, Marisa had only one actual class with Scorpius, and that was one of the classes he didn't have with Rose. Unluckily, when McGonagall had gotten rid of the House tables in the Great Hall, she had opened the doors for Marisa and Rose's inevitable conflict.

It happened the day after Scorpius received an owl from his father saying that the Board of Governors (of whom Draco was one) would be visiting Hogwarts soon. Draco wasn't one for overestimating, so Scorpius assumed that soon meant within the week.

For all that this lightened Scorpius's mood, he was noticeably quiet as Rose chattered about her Runes class during lunch. As he'd feared, Marisa appeared halfway through Rose's speech and broke her off, saying, "Scorpius, we need to talk."

"About what?" he asked, holding back a sigh.

"About Head Boy and Girl stuff," she said snappily, and grabbed his arm in an attempt to pull him up. Scorpius remained still, waiting for Marisa to notice Rose's silent, deadly glare. It took a few seconds, but then Marisa merely turned back to him and said insistently, "_Scorp,_ come _on!_"

Rose stood up violently, slamming her hands on the table. "Leave him alone, you stupid parasite!"

Marisa's viscous retort was cut off by another fight erupting down the table as two Griffindors decided to punch each other over vocal arguments. Standing, Scorpius started moving to stop them, and heard Rose laughing uncharacteristically.

As he and a couple of the prefects reached the fight, Rose's laugh was cut off by a slapping noise, and Scorpius turned to see Rose holding her cheek, an expression of shocked loathing on her face as Marisa started laughing.

Her eyebrows pulling down into a dangerous expression, Rose pulled her hand away from her cheek slowly, and then quickly punched Marisa in the nose. Before Scorpius could register what was happening, the two of them were fighting ferociously.

Coming back to reality, Scorpius started moving to try and get in between the girls. It was as he managed to grab both of Rose's hands and was trying to push Marisa back that he heard his father's voice.

"What are you doing?"

Freezing, Scorpius looked around slowly to see Draco Malfoy, along with several other well-dressed men that could only be the Board of Governors, staring at his son in surprise. In that moment, Rose pulled out of his grip, and Marisa moved after her. Trying to separate them again, Scorpius answered quickly, "My job!"

As he grabbed one of Marisa's wrists, Scorpius was taken by surprise when she turned and punched him viscously in the eye. Staggering back, Scorpius covered the eye as three female prefects and Lily Potter somehow managed to separate Rose and Marisa. _Girls,_ he thought morosely as his eye began to throb.

Marisa and Rose continued to glare at each other, each breathing heavily as they refused to break eye contact.

McGonagall chose that moment to appear. She gasped, looking at the disheveled Prefects, restrained Head Girl, and the Head Boy sporting a blooming black eye.

"What is going on?" she asked, surprised, but Scorpius knew that she would become angry before long.

So Scorpius was surprised when his father spoke up, saying, "It was nothing, Headmistress. Can we continue with the tour?"

Flustered, McGonagall glared at the students before leading the Governors off.

The crowd broke up, and the Slytherin prefects led Marisa off, avoiding the other prefects' eyes. They, at least, felt some sense of shame for her behavior. Eventually, only Rose and Scorpius, his eye throbbing, were left in the Great Hall. This was their mutual free period, so Scorpius felt no desire to go anywhere. He sat down at the table and put someone's water glass up to his eye, enjoying the cold.

After a long, awkward pause, Rose sat down next to him and sighed. "Sorry," she said, "Not because I hit Marisa, of course, but because I didn't hit her harder, and she punched you."

"Well, you got your wish," Scorpius said lightly. "I don't want to talk to her ever again."

Meant to make her feel some sense of victory, this comment seemed to make Rose feel worse.

"Sorry," she muttered again.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Scorpius said honestly, "It's fine, Rose. You'll get a detention for fighting, but I don't blame you for me getting punched."

She looked at him, some of her usual attitude resurfacing. "You're too nice, Scorp," she said honestly, standing up. "It's weird sometimes, but nice." And she left, probably to her dorm for the rest of her free period.

Scorpius was left alone, knowing his father was somewhere in the building and he was probably going to get sacked as Head Boy, but thinking that life wasn't that bad.

----

Yeah… Random oneshot once again, which came from me wanting to do something with Scorpius being wary of power and then someone getting into a fight. The rest came into place when I wrote the summary and decided to continue my 'What are you doing?' bit.

Hope you enjoyed.

REVIEW, I COMMAND YOU.


End file.
